thoughts of a warrior
by Lynx Traveller
Summary: There's more to Dinobot than just teeth and growls.


Disclaimer: I don't own Beast wars.

Firstly, I'd like to thank everyone who's reviewed my other two 'thoughts' fics, I seem to be getting a lot more reviews with them than anything else, so I'll try and keep them up.

Well, Rachette suggested that I do Dinobot next and so here it is.

But, since Dinobot had such a drastic character change after his death, I've decided to do two for him, I hope you like them both as much as the others.

I snarled, Primal had me out on patrol yet again.

I always seemed to be on patrol, whether the monkey felt that I couldn't be trusted not to try something or not, I don't know.

Primal. When I first defected I thought that I'd only tolerate Optimus for a short while, but I guess that since then I've begun to tolerate him; he hasn't gotten any of us killed yet, which is more than I can say for Megatron. But, despite everything, I think that deep down he still sees me as a Predacon.

Not that he shouldn't. I'm a warrior through and through. I could never tolerate trying to be an Autobot like the Maximals do.

But then, the Preds aren't that great either. Back when I was newly programmed I followed every order without questioning it. But nowadays, none of them follow the Honour Code; the high electorate is more interested in bootlicking the Maximal high council than it is in enforcing the old ways. Back in my day we wouldn't have tolerated the cowardice that the Preds nowadays show.

But then, Megatron isn't a coward. Deceitful yes, treacherous definitely. But certainly not cowardly.

If Megatron had have been a better leader I probably would still wear the Predacon sigil, but I couldn't tolerate the way that he was constantly putting down everything I believed in just to get a few laughs out of his lackeys like that idiot Terrorsaur.

But then Terrorsaur was dead now wasn't he. What did his life of hiding in shadows and shooting bots in the back get him? An eternity in the Inferno, that's what.

Scorponok wasn't that bad; I had bots like him serve under me all throughout the war. Most of them were incapable of independent thought, but you could count on them for loyalty. But I couldn't stand Scorponok either; kissing Megatrons skidplate all day, I'm surprised that he had any paint left on his face.

As to Tarantulas, he always seemed to me to be following his own agenda. Even as we were stealing the golden disks I could tell that he had something in mind. I'd approached him about it a few times, but he never really trusted me. 

And then there was Waspinator. I tolerated him about as much as I would any stupid bot, but at least he still tried to maintain a bit of pride despite Megatrons abuse, and for that I respect him.

But then there's the Maximals.

When I first met Rhinox I thought him nothing more than a computer nerd, but I've been on his bad side enough times to know not to push him. He seems honourable enough, and any bot strong enough to effectively wield those chainguns is an invaluable fighter, not that he does much of that.

As for the kid, he annoys me as he would anyone, but I can strangely see a bit of myself in him; I used to try so hard to please my superiors when I was his age, and it really hurt when I let them down. Hopefully he'll grow up just as I did; there's no place in a war for moping about after being reprimanded by a superior.

And as for the Vermin, sometimes he makes me so mad that I just want to gut him where he stands, but secretly he's the only real friend that I've ever had. Not that I'd admit that to anyone, but I don't know what I'd feel if he was killed. I've seen whole battalions mowed down and it never phased me. But I've never lost a friend.

It's a pity he smells so bad, and his voice it just grating sometimes. But of all of them, I think he's the one that I'd trust the most.

As for the new recruits, I'm not too sure what to think of them. Mostly I think that they're just stupid flower children, and in my experience do-gooders are good at getting in the road and getting either themselves or someone else killed.

But I'm not overly sure that those two would; Tigertron is capable of fighting when he has to, and Airazor is an invaluable aerial scout. I of all people know how important good air support is. Which is something that the Maximals seem to be in short supply of, unlike the Predacons.

I suppose that we do have Silverbolt, but I've barely met the bot. He seems to have a good grasp of the honour code, but at the same time I think he follows his own more than anything, which is more important than anything for a warrior.

But the Maximals aren't the only ones that have new recruits, I'd love to see Quickstrike scrapped at my feet.

The original Megatron used to have a saying; I'd rather have one warrior with no mind then ten who stand around thinking and not acting. Quickstrike is a textbook example of why that isn't true; I'd be more afraid of getting slagged by friendly fire with him around than I would about the enemy.

At least Inferno shoots in the right direction, but he's nearly as wild. I wouldn't be surprised if he got himself killed someday in a foolish charge. It's good to know that your warriors are wiling to die for you, but living ones are far more useful.

It's a pity that he's so much of a drone. I don't think I could live with myself if I was ever reduced to someone like that. Inferno wouldn't be able to survive if Megatron was killed.

At least Megatron has at least one intelligent minion, even if she is as bad as Tarantulas. Whish isn't surprising since he's the one that's responsible for her being the way that she, despite the dogs attempts.

In a way I'm glad that Tarantulas made her so treacherous; it serves him right the way that she turned on him just as quickly as he would to anyone else.

"Hey chopper face, what's up?"  
"Vermin. I might have known it was you. No one else smells that badly."

"Ah, it's nice ta know when ya wanted."

"Please Vermin, stand downwind of me, you're making my eyes water."  
"I'm surprised you can still smell any'ting wit' ya head so far up ya own butt."  
"Come here and say that garbage-eater!"  
"Ya'll have ta catch me first."

I growled at the irritating creature, but at the same time I was happy; I wouldn't trade this for the world, not even to redeem myself as a traitor.

"Stupid mouse."  
  



End file.
